A microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) device is an electronic device that integrates mechanical elements, sensors and electronics on a silicon substrate through the utilization of a semiconductor manufacturing process. FIG. 1 is a schematic top view illustrating a suspended beam used in a MEMS device according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a first end 101 of the suspended beam 10 is fixed onto the silicon substrate 1, and a second end 100 of the suspended beam 10 is suspended. The suspended beam can be widely applied to a variety of sensors. For example, a variable capacitor may be simply formed by adjusting the distance between two adjacent suspended beams. In such way, the MEMS sensor (e.g. an accelerometer) will be further fabricated. However, the current suspended beam is not suitably integrated into a control circuit chip. Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved suspended beam to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.